Cooling units have been developed to cool devices. However, a problem associated with a cooling unit is that air bubbles can become trapped in the cooling unit that can prevent a desired fluid flow rate through the cooling unit. As a result, the cooling unit may not be able to maintain a device at a desired temperature.
Accordingly, the inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved battery module having a heat exchanger that minimizes and/or eliminates the above-mentioned deficiency.